1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to dispensers for flowable substances, and more particularly to a new and improved lipstick dispenser.
2. Background Information
Some lipstick dispensers employ a two-piece unit about the size of a fountain pen, one piece serving as an applicator and the other as a cover for the applicator tip. The unit contains a supply of lipstick within one of the two pieces along with an extrusion mechanism that operates to dispense a desired amount onto the tip. Lipstick application with a dispenser of this type has become widespread and so the details of construction and operation are important.
Use involves grasping the cover with one hand and the applicator with the other in order to separate them with a slight tug like the two pieces of a pen. Then, releasing one of the pieces, the user rotates the two ends of the other piece relative to each other in order to operate the extrusion mechanism within. This extrudes the desired amount for application after which the user places the cover back over the tip.
Although this arrangement is convenient in some respects, there are certain drawbacks that need to be overcome. For example, some lipstick dispensers carry the supply of lipstick within the body of the applicator and they operate to extrude the lipstick through the applicator tip toward the outer surface of the tip. But this arrangement may result in an uneven distribution of lipstick across the tip surface as well as an applicator that is heavier than desired.
Furthermore, the extrusion mechanism is often somewhat complicated, costly to fabricate, and inconvenient to operate. For example, it may include a piston within the applicator that can be advanced against the lipstick supply for extrusion purposes by rotating the tip end of the applicator relative to the other end. However, this is sometimes difficult to do without setting down or at least releasing the cover in order to free both hands for operation of the extrusion mechanism. This may in turn result in extra time and effort as well as the possibility of misplacing the cover.
Consequently, it is desirable to have a new and improved lipstick dispenser that overcomes these concerns.